And May the Odds
by Raven5757
Summary: What if the rebellion failed and the Games went on? Roxanna Black's just a girl from District 4, when she is chosen for the 4th Quarter Quell, and her brother and best friend are in it too. Falling in love with her mentor, promising to look after her brother, having known her best friend forever... who will she try to get home? Rated M for violence.


Chapter One

The 4th Quarter Quell.

Everyone's been dreading it. Since the failure of the revolution and the execution of Katniss Everdeen, the Hunger Games have returned with a vengeance. Who knows what horror 36 will be expected to participate in?

There are so many tributes now, 3 from each district, that nobody can remember all their names. There's a boy, a girl, and then the child of a rebel who was particularly noticeable during the revolution. And no longer are there Careers, definitely not here after what happened to some of us – not that I would ever be Career material.

My name is Roxanna Black, and I am a seventeen-year-old District 4 girl. I'm something of an oddity because my eyes are not the blue-green sea colour of most of District 4, but dark brown. Otherwise I've got straight dark hair and lightly tanned skin that wasn't bred for the kind of heat and light here by the sea.

The reason for my differences is that my father isn't from here; before the rebellion, he lived in District 10, where he loved being among the animals. But as a rebel, he was sent away from his home to live in District 4, away from his first wife's grave and small son, and later he got married again and that's where I appear.

I get up early in the morning, careful not to wake Jonni, my little brother. Filling my pack with food and a warm jumper should the weather change its mind, I leave without telling anyone because now is not the time for anyone else.

Just me and the sea.

What can I say? I'm not like my father, I love the sea, more than almost anything.

A few people might be contenders. My sweet, gentle mother. Jonni. And my best/only friend, Aihmie.

Aihmie's a very District 4 style girl. Sea-blue eyes, golden-brown hair, tanned and beautiful. She's been playing havoc with boys' hearts since day one, and I have no idea why she likes me, the odd half-10 girl who spends more time in the water than out, and most of the other time reading.

Even Aihmie doesn't love the sea as I do. There's something about the way the other kids talk about it, like they're taking it for granted, like it's just a part of life and who cares anyway?

Good. One of them might come to my secret cove and where would I have privacy again? Where would I fetch oysters, see exotic sea life, lounge on the golden sand?

But today I don't do any of that. I swim and dive and twist and turn and keep going so long as I don't have to think about it.

_Today I may be carted off for slaughter like an animal._

My name will be in the girls' and rebels' section, because of my father. And since I want tesserae for my family of four, that's 60 slips of paper.

I give up trying to distract myself and sit on the beach, hunched up in a ball. _Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die._

I look at my watch. An old thing I found floating among the driftwood, which I managed to make work. It's an hour and a half before the reaping. Better get back. Mother will want to make me pretty.

In another hour, I am unrecognizable as the girl who was swimming earlier. My hair, glossy and smooth is pinned up against my head. I'm wearing a dark blue dress and maybe my first ever high heeled shoes, although admittedly very low.

We make our way into the square and I am herded into the pen for seventeen-year-olds. I begin to panic, claustrophobia kicking in. I'm going to die. I have to get out, I have to get out.

Suddenly a hand grabs mine and I jump inches into the air. "Whoa, jumpy. Are you alright?"

It's Aihmie. I breathe deeply and calm down. "Yeah, just… a little nervous."

She smiles and to my surprise she grips my hand. "It'll be okay. You won't get picked; and if you do, I'll volunteer. Promise."

"Don't you have to look after Annie? And you can't volunteer for the rebel kids section," I remind her. It's true; since she isn't in that section, it isn't allowed.

She bites her lip. "We'll work that one out later."

"Happy Hunger Games!"

I hadn't noticed, but Marianne Gold, the bubbly escort who had her entire body tattooed solid gold, and only ever wears gold. Did she change her name because of her love of the colour? Or did she colour herself because of it? I'm not sure.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Marianne smiles winningly. "As you all remember, this is the Quarter Quell! Let's have a big round of applause as we hear the reading of the card!"

Everyone cheers, a little half-heartedly. You can almost see the anxiousness.

The new president's face appears on the screen. A ridiculous display of the Capitol's grotesque self-altering issues.

President Snow II has pure white skin with gems implanted in her arms, neck and face. Her white hair is spread out above her head, attached to a metal frame. She wears a huge, flamboyant red dress with too many frills and bows to count and her eyes are blood-red.

This is the offspring of President Snow I.

She smiles, and, without further ado, lifts an old, yellowed card.

"To remind the districts that they caused the deaths of those they loved, a family member, in the age group if possible or younger if otherwise, will go with them into the Games."

_No._

I took the tesserae, I wouldn't let Jonni take it! And for what? Now I'm going to be picked, and Jonni will go into the Games.

And now I know that Aihmie won't be volunteering for me. Because Annie's more important than me.

I'm not sure how to feel yet. Don't pick me. Don't pick me. Don't pick me.

"Rebels first!"

Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick me…

She fumbles with the slip of paper. Manages to open it.

Don't pick me, don't pick me, please, please, don't read out my name.

"Roxanna Black!"


End file.
